


Slow Hands

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kink, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Christopher has been away for month. You just wanted his hands on you since you love them so much!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Slow Hands

You walked into your home with the fresh aroma of someone cooking. You knew Chris was going to be home today. His busy schedule actually let him have a few free days and all you wanted was a day off and to spend the next few days with him and to shut off the world. So your boss was kind enough to give you a paid two days off.

You walk into the kitchen and see Christopher standing in front of the stove, cooking something delicious. Shaking his barely there ass as the music plays through the Bluetooth speaker. It’s a song you’ve never heard before and it must be one he’s been working so hard on while he’s been away. You just stand there watching him for a few minutes before he realizes you are there.

“Ahh, my beautiful fiancée. How long have you been standing there?” Chris said as he turned the burners off on the stove and oven. “Not very long, but by all means continue. I might just be a little turned on watching you cook and sway your cute behind.” 

Christopher placed his hands on your shoulders. You can feel his warm skin radiating through the thin fabric of your blouse. “Well, aren’t you cute? Dinner is just about done. I’m just waiting for the food to simmer down a little. Please sit.” Chris takes you by the wrist and walks you into the dinning room as he pulls out the chair. Gesturing for you to sit.

“You sit tight. I will be right back with your delicious dinner I prepared for you.” Christopher rushes his cute little butt into the kitchen and comes back with some warm delicious food. It smells absolutely delicious and you are starving. Let’s just say you haven’t been eating very well with Christopher being away. Snacking here and there, but never sitting down and having an actual decent meal.

“Tada! Chicken Florentine and freshly steamed vegetables, it’s your favorite meal.” Chris said with such excitement in his voice. You watch as he takes your plate and places the food onto it. Watching his hands. You were fixated on them. You’ve always loved his hands, you could sit for hours and just play with them, run your fingers over his vascular goodness and you know exactly what he can do with them, and that’s not including him cooking you dinner and serving it. You immediately lose your appetite for food. Now your appetite is his hands buried inside you.

Christopher places your dish down in front of you, he runs his hand down your arm as a sweet gesture. You can’t help but watch his hand run down your arm as he places a kiss on the top of your head. “God, I’ve missed you so much, Y/N.” Christopher takes a seat across from you and works on placing some food on his plate. “Bon appetit,” Chris said, while cutting up his chicken. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off his hands. You watched them cut the chicken, pop the cork on the champagne bottle, and then hand you a glass of wine. Your fingers touch his as he hands the wine glass off to you. “Baby, you haven’t touched your food. Are you okay?” Of course you’re not okay. You need Christopher’s hands on you right this second. It’s been over a month since you’ve been intimate with him. He’s been gone and there is only so much a 6 inch piece of shit dildo can do for your needs. It’s just not the same.

“Nothings wrong Christopher. It’s just…” You were immediately cut off by your fiancée. “I know exactly what your problem is,” Chris said as his hand reaches under the table and glides up your inner thigh. You close your legs together on his hand, which causes him to stop. “Why are you being all shy now? I know exactly what you want.” Christopher gets up and stands over you and leans into your ear. “You want my fingers in your needy little cunt while I fuck you don’t you? Maybe with my other hand I will shove my fingers in your mouth. Maybe let you suck on them. How does that sound baby girl?” Speechless, the man has rendered you absolutely speechless. 

You finally catch your wording, as your brain begins to wake up and work again. “Yes, please put your fingers in my mouth, while the other hand fucks my needy pussy. I need you right now, Christopher.” He runs his hand along your flushed cheek. “In due time baby girl. I want you to eat. If you don’t eat, you don’t get my hands on you.” Your appetite isn’t for food right now, but you’ll force the food down if that’s what it takes to get him to touch you. 

You shovel the food down, not wasting a drop of it. Christopher looks satisfied, he takes your plate to the sink along with his. Tossing them in there. He heads for the fridge and pulls out a container of freshly cut strawberries that he cut himself just before you arrived home.

“Dessert my love, come with me.” Christopher takes you by the hand with a container of strawberries in the other. Walking into your bedroom, Christopher shuts the bedroom door and places the strawberries down on the nightstand. You are immediately pinned between Christopher and the wall behind you with nowhere to escape. Not like you have any plans to escape anywhere but with Christopher’s hands on you. He teases you while he glides his boney index finger down your cheek, causing you to blush.

“You know a month is a really long time away from you. I know I’ve been back for a few days, but to actually have this close intimate time with you. I plan to make you cum so many times, that your head will be spinning off that cute body of yours.” Christopher smashes his lips against yours. Feeling his soft thick lips on yours is something you’ve missed oh so much. His hands work on your blouse, unbuttoning each one with such slow torture. He slips your blouse off your shoulders as it falls to the floor below. 

His mouth and tongue trails down along your neck. You moan as he takes your wrists and pins them above your head with one hand, holding them there as his hand slides up your skirt and over your drenched panties. His eyes go wide as he feels your wetness through your panties. “Did I do this to you? Just having my hands on you really does something to you doesn’t it? You are such a slut for my hands. I’ve barely even touched you. I can’t imagine how much wetter you’ll be when I actually do.” 

He pulls your panties aside and dips his fingers into your greedy pussy. Christopher pulls your lacy bra cup to the side with his teeth and brings your hardened nub into his mouth. Swirling it around his slick tongue and nibbling on it with his teeth. His fingers thrusted into you at a faster pace. Your lips part as a moan slips from between them. You are about to come undone and close to the edge when Christopher pulls his fingers out of you. “I don’t want you cumming just yet baby girl. Take off the rest of your clothes and lay on the bed for me.” 

You do as the man asks, all the while he is stripping out of his clothes. His body is something you haven’t seen in person in over a month. He sent you pictures via text messages, but it just wasn’t the same. You could swear he got more toned while he was away. His body is just so perfect. His beautiful pale skin glistens with a perfect sheen of sweat. “You’re staring baby girl. Lay on the bed.” You oblige, crawling into the bed and laying on your back. 

Christopher crawls between your legs, kissing your thighs, which sends a shiver down your spine. He places his strong beautiful hands on your thighs to keep them spread open. He licks a long stroke up your slit. Kissing your clit, as he does this over and over. “I’ve missed this pussy so much. I’ve missed the taste of it.” Chris said as he wraps his pretty lips around your sensitive nub and sucks harshly on it. Your legs are squirming from the stimulation. 

He slips two fingers back into your dripping wet heat, while he sucks on your clit. Spreading his fingers while he scissors your inner walls. He hooks his fingers at just the right angle, causing them to massage against your g-spot. You hiss between your clenched teeth. Finally letting out a loud pornographic moan. One that may have just tipped Christopher right off. He picks the pace up and pumps his fingers in and out of your hole. His tongue trying to match the pace of his fingers inside you. 

Your legs begin to shake and your toes begin to curl as a blissful orgasim rips through your entire body. Causing you to buck off the mattress, your legs squeezing around Christopher’s head. He quickly takes his strong hands and pushes them back down. Placing a few last flicks to your clit as you come back down from your high. 

Christopher rises and wipes his cum ridden mouth with the back of his hand. “I want to suck you off right now Christopher.” He lies down onto the mattress. “Fuck! I’d love to feel your mouth around my cock. Please?” You wrap your hand around the base of his cock, pumping it in your fist. Christopher hisses as he watches you pump his dick. You see a bead of precum leaking from the tip. You run your tongue over the leaky slit of his cock, tasting him. “Why must you torture me like this?” 

It’s something you’ve always loved. Taking your time worshipping his length before taking it fully into your mouth. Licking up and down his shaft, stroking him, all while your hands were delicately massaging his scrotum. You finally decide the man has had enough, you take him fully into your mouth. His breath hitches as he feels the back of your throat. His hand resides on the back of your head with a slight grip on your locks. His ab muscles twitch as you glide your hand along the mountains of muscle.

You know he’s very close because his entire body tightens up under your touch. “Baby, I’m gonna..” You suck harder as you feel warm spurts of cum coat inside your mouth. Swallowing back every drop of his cum, lapping up and down his shaft, catching some you might have missed. You kiss his abdomen and work your way up to his lips. Kissing each other ever so passionately. You pull away for just a second and look into his eyes. 

“I love you, Mr. Christopher Bang. I can’t wait for you to be mine forever.”

Christopher reaches for the container of strawberries on the nightstand and pulls out a plump juicy strawberry. He brings it to your lips, you open as he gently places it into your mouth, all the while his finger slips into your mouth. Tasting his fingers too. Now completely turned on once again. 

**It doesn’t take much when it comes to Christopher Bang and his sexy vascular hands. 🖐🏻**


End file.
